


Cornered

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Series: September 2018 Prompts [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Gen, Obadiah is his usual self, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Tony is uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Obadiah finds Tony looking over the miniature arc reactor he returned home with.





	Cornered

**Author's Note:**

> [September 2018 Prompt List](http://downwithwritersblock.tumblr.com/post/177615854988) made by 

Tony opened his shirt to check the arc reactor, the glow a small comfort in his usually chaotic world. He would need to make an upgrade, and soon.

“Looking over your greatest creation again, Tony?” Obadiah asked as he walked up to him. “It is a beauty.”

Quickly buttoning the shirt, Tony turned to face his late father’s old friend and partner.

“So,” the older man continued, getting into Tony’s personal space, cutting off any easy escape route, “how quickly do you think you can make one of these little things?”

“I won’t be,” Tony informed him.

“Now, Tony, you have to share your gifts.”

“It’s not even perfected yet,” Tony told him, “and you don’t need one like this anyway.”

“No? Bet you could power anything with just this one,” said Obadiah as he tapped a finger against the reactor hidden behind Tony’s shirt.

“Obie…”

“Alright. But I will be waiting for something I can show the board, remember?”

Tony gave him a nod and made his escape. Ever since the kidnapping, he had been feeling more anxious, more wary, and lately his encounters with Obadiah left him uncomfortable, to say the least.


End file.
